Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: Revised version. There's our lovable Teen Titans, and to our right... whoa, where did those scary Teen Titans came from? What's going on?
1. Prelude

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

As the dawn approaches, a dark portal appeared. A man stepped out of it. He has green eyes, brown hair, a red T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Overall, he looks perfectly normal, if not for the fact that he carries a staff. The staff looked ordinary, except it has a moonstone set on its top. He smiled; a sinister smile that would make even the bravest soul tremble. "So, this is the fabled cartoon universe. Quite different from the other universe." Cackling, he left to who knows where.

But, unheeded by him or anybody, a leg had appeared through the portal that still lingers. An especially fit body of a young man soon followed the leg. His clothes are strange, black, blue, and yellow in color. His mask conceals his features as his blue eyes scan the area. He didn't even flinch as four more bodies, two male, two female, followed him through the portal.

The first man sighed, "Aw, man. We missed him, and we can't just go back until we catch him." Having motioned to the others to follow him, they left, silent and stalking their prey like a wolf pack.

888888

Yeah, it's familiar- I didn't change much in this one. Anyway, please review! (I know it's short, sue me!)


	2. Chapter 1

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

At the strange T-shaped tower, known as the Titans Tower by the residents of Jump City, lives a team known as the Teen Titans.

It is breakfast time, one of many things that they could never agree on. Beast Boy, a green boy with green eyes and hair, pointy ears and fangs, who can change into any animal, is a sworn vegetarian, and he believes that his friends should eat tofu, argues with Cyborg.

Cyborg, true to his name, is part man, part robot. He is a sworn meat-eater, and loathes tofu more than anything.

"Dude! We're having tofu for breakfast!"

"That stuff is nasty! Lemme cook some real eggs!"

"What! And let you eat those poor baby chickens?"

"There's nothing but yolk in the eggs!"

"You two, stop!"

Robin, the team leader, shouted the last one. His mask hides his eyes, his black hair spiked with gel as usual. He wears a cape, a red suit with a yellow R on it, green tights, green gloves, a yellow belt, and steel-toed boots. He may not look much, but he was highly skilled in martial arts, for the Dark Knight, the Batman, trained him.

"Please, friends, do not quarrel any further over the matter of the earthly morning eating ritual." Starfire begged her friends. It is clear that she's not human; indeed, she is an alien, from the star Vega. Her planet is called Tamaran, the eighth one from the sun. She has gold skin, red hair that's long, and bright, bright green eyes. Her tank top and mini-skirt is purple with matching boots. She has on gauntlets and an armband. She is capable of flight and can throw starbolts from her hands. Not too long ago, she developed the ability to shoot similar beams from her eyes. Her eyes are wide, begging for the fight to stop.

**Why don't you idiots just stop fighting and make your own breakfast?** The monotone voice came from the fifth, and the last, Titan known as Raven. Her dark blue eyes showed no emotion as she gazed upon her friends. Her lavender hair shone slightly, going well with her grey skin. She has on a black leotard, a gold belt with rubies in it, blue boots, and a cloak of the same color. In her forehead rests a red jewel that is there since before the girl's birth. The jewel seems to channel her powers. It is known that she is an empath and a telekinetic. She may be telepathic, but it's not clear yet. At the first glance it is clear that Raven is not a normal human. In fact, the half-demon's temper is so greatly feared by the rest of the Titans, they always obeyed her.

So the boys made their own breakfast. As they finished eating, Robin suggested, "Hey, let's go on a little sight-seeing trip." All agreed. Raven may seem emotionless- and she is. Because of that, she is not gothic, and she didn't hate to go outside. So thus, Raven is free to join the others, which she did.

They took off, having no idea what lays ahead. The man with the staff watched the young teenagers leave. "So, that's the Teen Titans of this universe. Very… interesting." He chuckled, eager for what lays ahead.

888888

Well, that's the first chappie! Please review! (And please, please don't read the original story- I'm embarrassed to death by that one!)


	3. Chapter 2

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

As the team wandered in the mall, chatting and chuckling, Beast Boy ran into a teenager around the age of sixteen. The boy turned around, a little upset, but he stopped as soon as he saw the Teen Titans. His blue eyes shone with shock as he nervously ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Heh… sorry for bumping in you, green dude…" The teen chuckled, obviously uncomfortable.

Beast Boy just stood there, confused beyond measurement. "Uh, who are you?" He asked the boy clothed in a white suit along with brown shorts. The boy grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He replied,

"Uh, Gar. You can call me Gar." He said, as he shifted around, clearly wanting to get away as soon as possible. Robin frowned as he said,

"Gar, isn't it? Well, why are you so nervous? You should know, we're the Teen Titans. There's nothing to be scared of." Gar obviously became more uncomfortable as he heard the words, "Teen Titans." Gar cleared his throat as he answered Robin,

"H-Heh. Well, you see… uh… I have to go! Bye!" With this, Gar dashed off. The Teen Titans just stood there, clearly confused, as they tried to understand Gar's behavior.

As the teenage team left, Gar let out the breath he had been holding. "Man, that was close… too close…" He muttered to himself as four people around the age of young adults approached him.

"Gar, what was that? Who were those teenagers you're talking to?" The man with black eyes and blue eyes, clothed in a leather jacket, white suit, blue jeans, demanded. Gar sighed, but he kept his mouth shut. The black man dressed in the red suit and blue jeans shook his head as he said,

"Gar ain't goin' to say, Dick. I say we make him say by ticklin' him to death. Kory's gonna like this, right, Goldie?" The man said, looking at the tan woman with insanely long red curly hair that reached her calves, along with the green T-shirt, jean shorts, flip-flops, and a pair of sunglasses. The woman grinned as she answered,

"Yeah, Vic. I'll like it, but Raven won't like it, right?" The tan woman said as she looked at the pale woman with the not-as-insanely long black wavy hair that reached her knees, dressed in pink blouse and white skirt, pink high heels, a white scarf tied around her neck, along with a pink-purple hat and a pair of sunglasses.

The pale woman looked back at Kory as she shook her head. .:_No. I shall not enjoy it, the torturing of Garfield, although I must admit, I rather enjoyed the idea of tickling him, Victor. Richard, I feel it is fair to warn you, nothing would stop Koriand'r or Victor from doing that to Garfield._:. The first man sighed as he heard her partly-verbal, partly-telepathic voice.

"Yeah, you're right, Raven. But, Vic, Kory, I think we better leave Gar alone. I have a better way of getting information from him." As he spoke, he glanced at Gar, who looked nervous.

Gar asked, "What's you're going to do? What did you mean, better way of getting information?" As the four looked at him, he gulped. Dick just grinned; a sadistic grin that sent shivers down Gar's spine as he replied,

"Oh, nothing much. I was going to ask Raven if she would use her powers to pry the truth from you, Gar." At those words, Gar's eyes widened.

"R-Raven? Oh no, p-please don't! Please!" He threw himself at Raven's feet, crying. Raven looked down as she said,

.:_I did not reply to Richard's require. I do not like it, but if I must, I shall use my powers to pry the truth from you, Garfield. I shall not hold back, you will experience the full wrath of my soul-self._:. As Gar heard her, he screamed and hugged Raven's legs even tighter. She sighed. .:_That is what I get for trying to be… humorous._:.

Gar blinked. "Wait." Saying that, he glanced at his friends. Seeing their faces, realization dawned upon him. "It's a prank, huh? Well, I ain't laughing. It's not funny." As the others laughed, he said, "Seriously, that's immature. Come on, that's not funny." Scowling, Gar glared at the others, especially Raven. "You. How could you, Witchy-poo? And you, Golden Beauty, how could you? How could you ladies do that to me, the irresistible, handsome, darling Garfield."

Vic rolled his eye as he snapped back, "Shut up, Saladhead." Gar scoffed as he heard the remark. "Ain't ya gonna tell us who those kiddies are?" Upon hearing the words, Gar sighed.

"They… call themselves the… Teen Titans."

"What!"

888888

The second chappie! Now, that's the point where the story really differs from the old one- I'm not gonna say it. Anyway, please review! Or flame…


	4. Chapter 3

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

"Wahoo! Who's the king? Who's the king? Beast Boy, that's who!" Beast Boy crowed as the screen front of him flashed the record-breaking high score. "Go, TofuDog, go! It's your birthday! Haha! Take that, WaterBoy and Shaft, or shall I say, Aqualad and Speedy?" The green boy grinned as he plopped down on the couch, saying, "Sorry guys, but Beast Boy's the king of Super Ninja Fury!"

As he pressed the controls on the game console, Robin and Cyborg walked in from the garage, Robin saying, "Thanks, Cyborg, for upgrading R-Cycle." Cyborg replied,

"No problem. Hey- you didn't tell us you're playin'! I wanna join!" Cyborg cried as he saw the miniature Beast Boy on screen battling the miniature ninjas. Robin and Cyborg rushed forward, and two minutes later Karate Monkey and TinMan was fighting along with TofuDog.

Starfire had just walked in, Silkie on the leash. Starfire paused briefly; but the ringing of the phone broke her trance. Picking up the phone, Starfire chirped, "Hello, caller! This is Starfire, how may I be helping you?" A pause. "Oh, hello, friend BumbleBee! What?" A moment later, "Certainly. I understand. I shall inform them immediately." Clutching the receiver in her hand, Starfire hollered to the boys, "Friends! BumbleBee wishes for you to stop warring against Speedy and Aqualad so she could drag them by their feet down three floors to the training room." The boys groaned as they sadly logged out. Starfire smiled as she spoke into the phone, "They are done! I have enjoyed talking to you, but you must go and drag Speedy and Aqualad by their feet to the training room! Good-bye!" With this, Starfire hung up.

Raven had witnessed all this in her corner, silently levitating several feet in the air. Her eyes closed as she attempted to mediate, but something blocked her as she tried to reach deep inside herself; Raven growled silently. Something had been blocking all her attempts to mediate for several days now- and it hurts so much, for the pain lingers in her. She cannot get rid of them. Sometimes, being an empath is more of a curse than a blessing.

Raven's lids opened slowly, the dark blue eyes gazing upon her friends. Starfire humming, cradling Silkie in her arms. Robin listening to the stereo. Cyborg and Beast Boy discussing how to create their own video game, something to do with the Teen Titans and all their insane missions.

Robin sighed. It's so boring lately; the crime had been slow, but his thoughts were broken by the red light flashing and the alarm blaring. "Teen Titans, trouble!" At this command, Robin ran to his R-Cycle; hopping on, he glimpsed Cyborg shutting the T-Car's door. Tearing out of there, Robin followed the green prairie falcon, the golden alien and the cloaked demon as they soared toward their destiny.

888888

The third chappie! See? It's way different from the old one! Maybe I should remove the old one or leave it so I could suffer from ultimate embarrassment as people read it? Please review! (Or flame!)


	5. Chapter 4

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

"Run, my prey, run if you wish, but I feel I must warn you, my staff is hungry! Ha ha ha ha!" The man laughed insanely as the staff levitated, the moonstone shining brightly, shooting rays at the scampering people. Whether the ray hit something, it vaporized. "Now, my prey, I must leave now as you all cower before me, for I do not wish to overdo it! I shall leave a name for you to remember me by! I am… (dramatic pause) Mystery! Ha ha ha ha!" The man laughed as he held out his hand; the staff settled in it as he turned around and walked away, still chuckling.

But as he learned, it is never wise to turn your back; for something is always waiting to strike it. Unfortunately, he learned that the hard way. A green sphere of energy hit his back, hurling the man into the wall of the nearby bank. The man shakily climbed to his feet, clutching his head. When his vision cleared, Mystery found himself gazing at the sign saying, JUMP CITY BANK. He groaned. _Of all places to attack, why do I have to pick the location near the bank?_ The man turned around; when he saw them, he sighed, relieved. _If I could deal with the ones back home, I certainly could deal with them._ Mystery smiled as he said, "Hello, children! I presume that you are the Teen Titans?"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he said, "Who are you?" The Titans tensed as they waited for the man to introduce himself; the villains usually attack immediately after introducing themselves. The man grinned; a sadistic grin as he cleared his throat.

"Greetings, Teen Titans! I am… (dramatic pause) Mystery! You are my sworn rivals; for that, I shall not hold back! Ha ha ha ha!" Sure enough, when Mystery finished talking, he hurled the staff at them. The moonstone shone brightly as it zoomed at Robin. But at the last second, it angled straight up, and then it came to a halt. Suddenly it dove. The moonstone flashed as it became too fast for human eye to follow. It hit Robin directly in head. The Titans winced as they heard the sickening _crack_ as the staff struck. Robin went down like a sack of potatoes.

Cyborg grabbed the staff as it tried to beat Robin repeatedly on the head. Grunting, Cyborg grinned; the staff can't escape! But Mystery laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! You fools! It cannot be taken so easily!" With this, the staff began crackling with bright blue electricity. Cyborg gulped. "Yes, you shall regret it! Ha ha ha ha!" Mystery chuckled. The electricity shot from the staff into Cyborg. Screaming, Cyborg blacked out.

Beast Boy was in action before Cyborg hit the ground; he roared, transforming into a mountain gorilla. The green gorilla smashed his huge hands onto the staff, but Mystery chuckled as the moonstone shone. The staff shot out under the hands. Beast Boy stared at the staff before turning around, and taking the form of a king cheetah, fled. The spotted cat reached at least sixty miles per hour in two seconds, but speed did not help Beast Boy, not at all. So he decided to use both speed and sky.

Transforming into a peregrine falcon, arguably the fastest creature on Earth, he soared high up. But still the staff followed it. The green falcon waited until it's near, then suddenly he dived! The small green bird reached two hundred miles per hour in the dive. Mystery chuckled; the speed is truly impressive, but not enough. Sure enough, the staff reached Beast Boy. But instead, the staff missed him and hit the ground; when Beast Boy felt it was safe, neared it. A painful whack to the head showed him his mistake. Beast Boy whimpered, "Owie…" before passing out.

Starfire growled; grabbing Mystery by the collar, she snarled, "If any of my friends are hurt, I shall personally feed you to Silkie during his moth stage!" Mystery grinned as the moonstone shone brightly. The staff silently hovered behind Starfire, but at the last moment, the alien spun around, her eyes blazing. The green beams knocked the staff away. "You will not find it easy to defeat me, for I am trained by the best warriors in this galaxy and several another, the fabled warlords of Okaara!" Mystery's smile did not falter, not a slightest bit. The staff hurled toward Starfire, only to have her block it. The staff soared through the air, leading Starfire away from her friends. The enraged Tamaranean took the bait.

Mystery grinned as he said, "My dear, you may be one of the best warriors, but you will find that I had battled with the best warrior- and won! Ha ha ha ha!" Cackling, Mystery watched as his staff and Starfire hurling through the air. The furious princess snarled; green starbolts glowed as she hurled them toward the staff with no sign of fatigue. Starfire's eyes blazed with green fire; she is furious, indeed- even Raven cower before her madness. But the staff is not a living thing- it did not fear the girl. It swooped down under the Tamaranean, and then suddenly zoomed up, hitting her squarely on the jaw. Starfire howled; she grabbed the staff, snarling. But Mystery grinned as he watched the staff's moonstone darkened; the darkness spread over Starfire like something alive. The darkness completely covered Starfire, and with no access to the sun that supplies her power, weakens her.

"My dear, I do hope you have good dreams! Ha ha ha ha!" Mystery cackled as the darkness faded, leaving an unconscious Starfire behind. Turning to the last one, Raven, Mystery laughed. "My dear, your friends are unconscious! Do you wish to join them? If so, I will gladly arrange it! Ha ha ha ha!" Raven narrowed her eyes as she mutters,

**Azarath… Metrion… Zin-** She was cut off by seeing something. Eyes widening, Raven yelled, **Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! **As her soul-self emerge, gathering up the Titans inside its ebony folds, and Raven took off to the tower, breaking many speed records. Mystery just stood there growling. Raising a trembling hand, he flipped the middle finger towards the shadow that frightened Raven so as he hollered furiously,

"So, you dare to follow me! But it will matter not! I shall destroy you along with the silly children! Do you hear me? I will destroy you!" With this, Mystery grabbed his staff and disappeared- for he had run away so fast, he was unseen by human eye. But the shadow could see him. It moved; clutching something, it spoke.

The inhuman voice sounded unbelievably rough; like gravels being grinded. The voice held no emotion, as if it is dead. The voice, partly heard, partly caught in the mind, softly uttered, .:_He is furious, and he vowed to destroy us._:. A pause. .:_ …also, he gave me the finger…_:.

888888

The fourth! Now, please review or flame! If you don't like my writing, fine! If you love it, fine! Yes, I have nothing to say!


	6. Chapter 5

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

**_How? How can it be? _**Raven ponders as her soul-self slowed down near the tower. It phased through the roof to the main room where Raven came out of her soul-self. Then she carefully removed Starfire from the soul-self and set her on the sofa. She did the same with Robin. As for Cyborg, she settled him on the floor; he is too heavy for Raven to move without using her powers. As for Beast Boy, Raven might've forgotten about him, because the soul-self returned to her body, leaving Beast Boy suspended in mid air for a moment; then he came crashing down.

"OUCH!" Beast Boy howled when he hit the floor. Raven blinked.

**Sorry. I got tired, I didn't mean to forget you. **With this, Raven walked up to Beast Boy and placed her hands on his temples. Her hands glowed light blue as she absorbed the pain away. When the pain enter her, she tried to dispel it, but she cannot, just like she had been unable for several days. Raven closed her eyes as she attempted to ignore the pain. Beast Boy didn't notice when she moved slowly, as if her joints are rusty. Raven carefully walked to Robin and Starfire.

Raven put her hands on Robin's temples and her hands glowed light blue as she drew away Robin's pain. A sharp intake of breath awakened Robin. Raven closed her eyes. The pain just keeps getting worse. She was silent as she attempts to forget the pain. Curse that thing! For five days, something had been blocking her meditates, her attempts to dispel the hurts. But right now Starfire needs help. Raven took a deep, steadying breath.

Robin blinked as he watched Raven put her hands on Starfire's temples and as the familiar glow of light blue appeared as Raven did her job. Raven stumbled for a moment; Starfire struggled to get up. Raven groaned; the pain is terrible; she desperately tries to ignore the piercing hurt; Cyborg still needs her. Raven struggled to not give in to the pain as she slowly, painfully walked, step by step, to Cyborg. Reaching him, she placed her hands on his temples and drew his pain into her. She let go when she had drawn all the pain. Raven closed her eyes as she faces the great, terrible hurt.

Cyborg stretched as his robotic brain did a system check. "Yeah, I'm feelin' great! Rae sure got through! Rae-" He said, but was cut off when Starfire cried,

"Raven, are you okay?" The Titans all spun around to see Raven breathing hard, clutching at the ground. Raven took another deep breath before saying,

**I am… I will be okay. **Robin narrowed his eyes. **When you all were knocked out, I prepared to fight Mystery, but… I saw something. I… I took the advantage to get you all out of there. **Starfire knelt besides Raven, gently patting her back. Robin cleared his throat.

"What is exactly it?" He asked, looking at Raven. She sighed before replying,

**I do not know. **Raven said, and she could sense Robin's annoyance. **_But what do I say to him? He won't believe it, and neither would Cyborg or Beast Boy. Starfire would- in fact, she might know something about it. But what do I say? It's impossible. Impossible._**

Robin stared at Raven angrily. Cyborg cleared his throat before saying, "Er, I think we oughta go to the library an' learn whatever we can about magic staffs." Beast Boy and Starfire quickly agreed to this. Robin sighed before nodding. The Teen Titans silently left, all gloomy. Raven groaned. The pain aren't leaving- instead, it gets worse. She hopes that she would be able to dispel the hurt soon.

888888

The ever-so lovely fifth chappie! Please review! Or flame!

Question: Why do you think Raven hurt, and what's causing the pain?


	7. Chapter 6

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

Robin growled; the librarian was useless; they had asked her where the books on magical staffs are, but she only belched before answering, "Use the computer." But there's no computer- and they pointed that out. The lady grunted out, "West wing." Trying to ignore the familiar smell of flatulence, the Teen Titans pointed out that there is no west wing. The librarian frowned before saying, "That half." Robin groaned before leading away a frustrated Starfire and beckoning the rest of team to follow.

As they walked away, they heard a "Hey! What are you doing here? You don't work here!" aimed at the smelly lady. (I have nothing against librarians- actually, I love them) Trying to ignore the chaos going on the background, Robin cleared his throat.

"Now, Titans. We will separate and take a section. When one of us finds the books, use the communicators- and be sure that they're on low volume. Now, Teen Titans, go!" With this, Robin boldly strode into the Kiddies Land. Blinking, Raven asked,

**Is it normal for you to allow the small children access to those kind of books? **Getting no answer, Raven shrugged and turned to the Dark and Sinister Zone. Beast Boy stared nervously at the books- they all have gruesome pictures on them. Gulping, the green boy quickly turned and briskly walked into the Safari Adventure. Cyborg rolled his eye before entering the Mechanic Lovers Area.

Starfire looked around for someplace to go. Making up her mind, the Tamaranean entered Magical Guides to Everything. Muttering, Starfire walked down the hallway, checking every book. "Swords… arrows… spears… anybody from my planet would love those! So many weapons! I must know more!" She took out a book titled Spears of Fire, and sat down to read it.

Raven sighed. The library is huge, and the Dark and Sinister Zone isn't exactly small- she swears that it takes up the half of the library. Pausing, Raven saw a young lady- she must be around twenty years old- peering at the books. The lady has pale skin along with long black wavy hair that reached her knees, and she is dressed in pink blouse and white skirt, pink high heels, a white scarf tied around her neck, along with a pink-purple hat and a pair of sunglasses.

Raven blinked. Why is she wearing sunglasses indoors? Raven took a cautious step toward the lady, and when the woman did nothing, Raven cleared her throat. **Excuse me? **Seeing the woman turning her head toward Raven, she continued, **Do you know where the books about magical staffs are? **The woman shyly nodded. Motioning for Raven to follow, she led them out of the Dark and Sinister Zone and into the Magical Guides to Everything, where they found Starfire reading books on magical weapons.

Looking up, Starfire started slightly. "Oh, hello, Raven! What are you doing here? And who is you?" The last question was addressed at the lady. She ignored it as she led Raven, who dragged Starfire by the arm, into the far end, where she showed them an entire shelf of books on magical staffs.

**Thank you. Starfire, let's go get the others. Again, thank you. **Raven said, walking away with the Tamaranean. The lady watched them as they left. Starfire fidgeted a little; the woman is so quiet, it's unnatural. Starfire got out her communicator, and pressing a button, she said,

"Starfire here. Raven and I had found the books of magical staffs. It is in the section called 'Magical Guides to Everything.' Over." Putting it back, the girls waited for the boys to arrive. When they did, Raven pointed down the hallway where the books are.

As the girls led the boys, both Starfire and Raven noticed, with surprise, that the woman was gone. But it's impossible, because there's a dead end, and the only way out is by them, but nobody ever went near the girls. Puzzled, Starfire and Raven showed the boys the books. None of the Titans noticed the lingering black smoke near the floor.

Starfire and Raven puzzled over the mysterious woman for forty-one minutes before Beast Boy yelled, "Dude! Look at this!" Which caused the librarian- a different one- to toss the Titans out. Watching the door slam, Raven groaned,

**Great going, genius. It's the library! You're supposed to be quiet! **Beast Boy responded,

"But, dude, the book said that the owner of the staff with the moonstone- the one he used- can control it by thoughts! And that staff can do lots of stuff!" The green boy explained. Robin commented,

"Also, that staff has the power to move between universes. That could very well means Mystery was from one of those universes." At this, the Titans glanced at each other darkly, Cyborg commenting,

"Man, that ain't good, not at all." The Titans sighed; indeed, it is terrible.

888888

The sixth chappie's here! Now, how did that lady disappeared? Please review! Or flame!


	8. Chapter 7

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

The Titans soon found themselves at the shopping mall's food court, where they ordered drinks, hoping to drown their sorrows. Raven ordered herbal tea, Starfire asked for mustard, Robin had Pepsi, Beast Boy got orange juice, and Cyborg broke his personal record by chugging down eighteen milkshakes, not to count a bottle of Root Beer. (Later, he had a killer stomachache, and from that, he learned that vanilla and Root Beer don't mix well)

The team all sat, basically moping around when the girls sat upright. The woman from the library is here! Starfire and Raven nudged the boys; and after whispering to them the situation, the Titans all turned around to watch the woman.

There is another woman with the pale lady. This woman, however, has tan skin- almost golden- and long red curly hair that reached her calves, along with the green T-shirt, jean shorts, flip-flops, and a pair of sunglasses. The women both found a table where they sat down. After several moments, the boy the Titans ran into earlier- Gar- and a man with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a leather jacket, white suit, blue jeans joined the women. After the four waited for a little while, a huge black man in red suit and jeans came by, carrying several cups and foods.

Raven and Starfire just stared- how did the pale lady got past them? Robin and Cyborg looked because the group sure is weird, whereas Beast Boy, looking at the women, has hearts in his eyes. Suddenly Beast Boy stood up and bravely strode to the table. The Titans glanced at each other before Cyborg commented, "This is _so _gonna be good."

Approaching the table, Beast Boy smoothly said, "Hello, dudes and dudettes. I'm Beast Boy. My friends over there are the Teen Titans. (Robin waved nervously as Starfire, Raven and Cyborg stared, mouths agape.) Now, may I ask who those lovely ladies are?" Finishing, the green teenager watched as Gar and the men exchanged glances before turning to the women. The tan lady giggled before responding,

"Hi, Beast Boy. I'm Kory, and this is Raven." The pale lady nodded slightly at her name. Kory continued, "And… uh, no offense, but don't you think you're a little too young for us?" Beast Boy didn't even heard this. Instead, his mind was struck on the pale woman's name.

"Raven? Cool! One of my friends' name is Raven, too. You see my friends over there? The scary girl with a mean look and the dark blue cloak? That's Raven. (As Beast Boy pointed at Raven, she glared back at him.) See? She has a scary look." The group all looked at Raven before Gar squirmed.

"Uh, it's great, but we really gotta go, bye!" With this, Gar tried to dash off, but the black man grabbed his shoulder, saying,

"Hey, hey, waitamit. Beast Boy 'ere still didn't know our names. I'm Vic, an' that's Dick." The black man said, and the second man nodded at his name. Beast Boy grinned, and then he pulled out a chair and seated himself. Gar groaned.

"Cool. Over there, the girl next to Raven- the scary one- is Starfire. The big half robot is Cyborg, and the one in mask is Robin. He's a little insane, you see. Don't point at Robin, trust me. Wait- don't even look at Raven. If you guys look at her or anything rude, she'll do worse than just maul you. Seriously." The green boy explained, not noticing how uncomfortable the group looked. Kory and Gar fidgeted, Vic and Dick keep glancing around, whereas Raven just… well, there's no expression on her calm face.

Robin narrowed his eyes; something is strange about the pale lady. What is her name? Raven? Robin furrowed his forehead; something is certainly weird- when he saw it. The pale woman's shadow. It is shaped like a bird. _A bird? Why? _But no answers came.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, filling the air. Robin cried out, "Teen Titans, trouble!" With this, he took off running with Cyborg, following the soaring Starfire. "Raven, get him!" At Robin's command, Raven sighed before levitating over to Beast Boy. Grabbing his collar, Raven hissed at him;

**Get moving before I give you a taste of my soul-self, and trust me, that'll be the nicest thing I'll do to you. **At the girl's threat, Beast Boy paled. He quickly assumed the form of a song sparrow and took off, Raven following. The others watched them left before Kory commented,

"I think we should follow them and help them." Dick nodded before saying,

"Good idea, Kory. Let's go." With this, the five got up and left, never looking back. Perhaps they does not need to.

888888

The seventh chappie! I hope I wasn't too out of character… anyway, please review! Please flame!


	9. Chapter 8

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mystery roared with laughter as he stood in the empty warehouse. "Ha ha ha ha! I shall rule the universes!" The staff hovered near the insane man. Then Mystery heard a voice said,

"Rule? Aren't that's a little too big of a goal for you?" Robin asked, glaring at Mystery who simply grinned. He answered,

"Well, it is quite simple! As you may know, this wonderful staff allows me to travel between universes! Each universe has its own unique jewel, and when I had at least ten, I gain power over all universes! So far, I have nine- I only need one more jewel, the jewel of this universe, then I shall rule! Ha ha ha ha! Unfortunately, a team followed me here! The Titans! But, that is no problem! If I destroy you, then I could destroy them! Ha ha ha ha!" Mystery cackled as Beast Boy whispered,

"Man, and I thought Slade was insane." Robin frowned before snapping,

"What do you mean? We're the Teen Titans." Mystery rolled his eyes before answering,

"I said universes! That meant each universe has its own Teen Titans! Mine followed me here! But, I shall defeat them! Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as he threw the staff at them. The Titans, remembering their previous encounter, all fled in different directions. The staff paused for a moment; then took after Robin.

He ran on, trying to shake the staff off by abruptly changing directions, but that did not work, and either did his gadgets. Robin suddenly tripped, but he rolled and leapt back to his feet, but precious time had been lost. Robin can only widen his eyes as the staff neared, but when it was mere inches from Robin's face, it crunched up as if it had smashed into a barrier.

"What?" Mystery howled. "No!" For his greatest fear had come true; the Titans of his universe had connected this universe's Teen Titans! Then out of the dark, a voice could be heard. Mystery gulped. The voice uttered,

"You know, it's not nice to pick on someone smaller than you."

888888

The eighth chappie! Who do you think the voice belong to? Anyway, please review or flame!


	10. Chapter 9

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

The voice belonged to a man dressed in strange clothes of black, blue and yellow. Mystery whimpered slightly. The man glared at him as he said, "So you will know who I am, I'm Nightwing." The Teen Titans glanced at each other, Starfire's eyes wide. Next a huge black man with shiny metal arms, legs, chest and half of the head metal as well, appeared next to Nightwing, saying,

"Y'all, I'm Cyborg. An' I gotta agree, I ain't likin' how yer bullyin' the kiddies." The Teen Titans all stared, mouths agape. The man is huge! Then a teenager about sixteen appeared- he has a red and white suit on, and his skin, eyes, and hair all are green. But otherwise, he looks normal.

"Hi, guys. I'm Changeling. I agree, I don't like bullies. Although, they taste a little better with tartar sauce after being fried." The green man grinned as the Teen Titans gulped. Sure enough, a golden woman appeared- she has golden skin, insanely long red curly hair- somehow familiar- and a purple costume that barely covers her up. Her eyes' green all over, with no pupils or irises visible. She grinned,

"Hi! I'm Starfire! Now, if the mean man's bothering you, I'll take care of it! I've been wanting to test out my punch for a while now." The Teen Titans could only stare- the hair is insanely long, and she's remarkably tall! They glanced at each other nervously, fearing what is to come next.

A woman draped in an enormous dark blue cloak, the hood shaped like a bird's beak, appeared. The unnatural ice blue eyes peered at them under the hood as she said, her soft inhuman voice caught partly in their minds, .:_Greetings, young ones. I am called Raven. You may call us the Titans._:. The Teen Titans gulped. Mystery growled before hurling the staff at the newcomers. Robin widened his eyes. The cloaked woman's shadow is shaped like a bird, just like the pale lady. _What is going on?_

"Titans! Move!" Nightwing hollered before leaping out of the way with Cyborg. Changeling took to the sky in the form of a bald eagle, along with Starfire. Raven threw her cloak open, revealing a blue sleeveless dress, and she has on blue gloves, which covered three of her fingers on each hand. It didn't cover the thumbs and the forefingers which each has a ring on it. She stretched up tall, made slightly taller with her blue high heels, and then she vanished. There are no signs, no sound or smell, only black smoke appearing with the suddenness of thought. The staff paused, confused.

Mystery growled, and the staff hurled towards the Teen Titans, still with shock. Changeling and the older Starfire dove as Nightwing and the huge Cyborg raced towards the Teen Titans, whereas Raven the Titan traveled between dimensions, hoping to stop the staff. But still, the staff is too fast, although Raven the Titan has the power of instantaneous transport.

But, just as before, the staff crumbled up, as if it had smashed into a barrier. "What?" Mystery howled. "Why is that happening?" His question was soon answered by the dark woman standing in the front of him.

.:_Mystery, do you not recall? One of the faults of the staff is that it cannot harm one if he has met his counterpart from another universe. You may try all you wish; you cannot harm the young ones, so I suggest that you do not attempt to._:. Her voice, so soft and so inhuman, held Mystery under her sway. Her eyes locked with his; Mystery shivered. It was as if her eyes could see right through his soul. The eyes lightened, turning almost white as the pupils reduced in size. He stood there, hypnotized by the curious eyes. He didn't notice when the Titans surrounded him, but he most definitely noticed when the golden woman punched him; he flew away, crashing into the ground.

"OW! That hurts!" Mystery howled, a beautiful black and blue bruise already forming on his right eye. Cyborg growled,

"Great. Git ready for more, 'cause I'm gonna pummel ya, an' Starry here can help." He said as he and Starfire moved in, hands clenched in fists. "Short-pants an' Saladhead can help, an' I'm sure they'll enjoy it, too." Mystery gulped as he watched Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing and Changeling moved in. "Witch, make sure the kiddies' fingers' still in their noses, an' git 'em outta here." Cyborg called over to Raven.

The silent being turned around, and upon seeing the paralyzed Teen Titans, she released her soul-self, a power that exceeds any plausible explanation, and it gathered up the Teen Titans in its ebony folds and took off to the Tower. Seeing the bird-shaped shadow that is Raven's soul-self, Changeling said, "Hey, Rust-Bucket! Witchy-Poo had gotten the kids out! We shoulda get out, too!" Nightwing nodded as his team headed towards the cloaked being. She threw open her cloak, gathered everybody inside it, and vanished. Coughing on the smoke, Mystery grinned.

"Ha ha ha ha! Those fools! They have no idea I have already discovered the location of the last jewel! Ha ha ha ha!" His laughter echoed in the empty warehouse. "Gah! Brimstone smoke!" He coughed as the black smoke rose by his face. "Gack!"

888888

The ninth chappie's here! Heh. I like the brimstone smoke part. Anyway, (yes, I say that a lot) please flame or review!


	11. Chapter 10

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

The older so-called Titans sat around, waiting for the Teen Titans to regain their senses. When they did, they fainted. So, thus, they have to suffer through another hour of waiting before the Teen Titans awoke. Blinking blearily, Robin sat up as he asked,

"Have we introduced ourselves?" The older people glanced at each other before Nightwing answered, saying,

"Well, that depends. If you call Beast Boy hitting on our friends introducing, then, yeah, we already know you guys." The golden woman and the woman draped with the enormous cloak glanced at each other, the former trying, and failing, to keep the giggles in. Beast Boy blinked.

"What? I flirted with them? Really? When?" The green boy asked, pointing at the women. The golden woman grinned as she put on a pair of sunglasses as the cloaked lady slipped off her hood and put on a pink-purple hat along with sunglasses. Beast Boy gaped at them. "Kory? Raven? But… that's Raven over there… ugh. My brain hurts." He groaned, clutching his head. The huge cyborg and Changeling sighed before pressing something in their belts, and before the shocked Teen Titans' eyes, become Vic and Gar. Nightwing looked around before slowly pulling off his mask, revealing himself to be Dick. The Teen Titans stared, mouth agape, Cyborg's robot brain blown to bits.

.:_While the young ones recover from their shock, I shall go and change my attire._:. The pale woman said as she walked away silently, almost as if she is gliding. Kory grinned as she said,

"I'll come, too! Guys, I think you should change, too." With this, Dick, Vic, and Gar all glanced at the mind-dead Teen Titans before leaving. After the older Titans left, the Teen Titans slowly turned their heads at each other before Beast Boy squeaked out,

"Dude! Did you guys see their faces? Kory's eyes' green all over! Vic's seriously big! Raven has a weird face! And Dick looks so totally hardcore! And Gar… uh… he has no pointy ears!" In those simple words, Beast Boy had shown how the team felt. Starfire nodded eagerly before saying,

"The women's hair is so long! And marvelous as well! Victor has hair! But, it is short…" Cyborg sniggered before saying,

"Yah, he'll look better bald." Robin glanced at Cyborg before saying,

"Do you know how tall they are? The other Cyborg and Starfire looks pretty tall." Cyborg nodded before answering,

"Yup. Changeling's five feet and five inches. Nightwing's five feet and ten inches. Rae's five feet, eleven and half inches. Star, hoo boy, is six feet and four inches. And… believe it or not, Cyborg's six feet and eight inches!" Finishing, Cyborg watched his teammates' shocked faces before Raven cleared her throat and said,

**I will grow to be taller than Robin? Or is that just because of the high heels? **She asked, looking at Cyborg. He replied,

"Without the shoes, the lady's five feet, eleven and half. With the shoes, she's six and a half." Raven smirked as Robin frowned slightly. "Sorry, Robbie. Looks like your days of being taller than Rae's over." Robin muttered,

"At least not for a while…" Beast Boy suddenly leapt up as if the sofa shocked him; maybe it did.

"Dude! I just thought of it! Did you see that Raven's eyes? There's some kind of black lines at her eyebrows that goes to her eyes?" The Titans blinked as they tried to recall the older woman's eyes. Raven shrugged. "I'll bet you guys twenty dollars that they're her birthmarks!" Beast Boy crowed, staring at Cyborg who said,

"You're on!" A chill swept the room as a soft voice sounded.

.:_I am afraid that you are only partly correct. I am born with those markings, yes. But they are not merely birthmarks. They mark me as a… demon._:. The older Raven, dressed in a pink dress with a purple sari, complete with purple high heels, said as she looked up at the ceiling. .:_Did I frighten you? I apologize._:. With this, Robin looked down from the ceiling fan he's clutching to as he commented,

"Oh… that's okay. Don't worry. We'll be okay." Trying to restore his damaged pride, Robin carefully leapt down as Beast Boy and Cyborg let go of the second ceiling fan, Beast Boy transforming into a cattle egret and Cyborg crashing to the ground. Starfire peered out of the air vent she's hiding in as Raven stepped forward from the darkness. "Just warn us the next time. We thought you're someone really bad, like Trigon." At this, the pale lady's skin around her eyes tightened as she said,

.:_Do not mention him to me!_:. Robin blinked, nodding.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, slightly shocked. The older Raven relaxed the skin around her eyes as she responded,

.:_No, I apologize. I do not mean to… snap at you._:. The silence was broken as Kory walked in, wearing a simple purple sundress and darker purple flip-flops, and asked,

"What's going on? I heard screams." Her impossibly green eyes staring… staring at something, but they have no idea what. The Teen Titans all looked a little puzzled before Starfire piped up,

"Oh, you mean when she (points at older Raven) sneaked up behind us and startle us with the sound of her voice, thereby causing us to make the noise of a distressed female and cling to the ceiling!" Silence. Kory and the older Raven glance at each other as Kory answered,

"Uh, yeah… I guess. That would explain the girly screams." The pale lady opened her mouth, but was cut off when Vic, wearing a brown overcoat along with maroon suit and jeans, and Gar, in blue pants along with white suit and gold chain necklace, appeared. Vic grunted,

"What's goin' on? Wait, lemme me guess. Witch 'ere scared y'all outta yer wits? Yeah, she does that a lot. Like that time when we're jest foolin' around, jest as innocent as little babies, she sneaked up on us, an' the next thing we know, we've lost twenty years o' our lives." At Vic's words, the Teen Titans looked at the older Raven. Dick came in, wearing a white suit and jeans. (Yeah, he likes those) He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the alarm blared.

"Trouble! Teen Titans go!" With this, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew out of the window as Cyborg and Robin raced to the garage. The Titans stood there, staring after the teenagers when Gar said,

"…Teen Titans go? Man, what a lame motto. I mean, come on, Titans Together sounds so much better!" Dick nodded, saying,

"Yeah, and the sad thing is, you're right." At those words, Gar nodded before jerking,

"Hey!" Vic rolled his eye as Kory giggled while Raven… well, there's no change in her expression. Dick sighed as he tiredly stared at Gar who looked outraged.

"Aw, come on, I'm only kidding…" He began but was cut off by Gar who snapped,

"Oh, yeah? What about the time when you told me to go in the 'forbidden' room because the girls need my help and I'm the only that could fit under the door?" Vic sniggered as Dick grinned; Kory, however, frowned thunderously whereas Raven said,

.:_So _that_ is the reason you entered the girls' locker room while we were showering after the daily workout… I must say, I am rather curious whether the bruise Koriand'r inflicted on you had healed yet?_:. At those words, Gar shrugged his shoulders as he answered,

"Well, I can sit down and walk, but it still hurts to pee…"

888888

… don't ask. The tenth chappie's a little weird, but I still like it. Please flame or review!


	12. Chapter 11

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mystery roared with laughter as he stood in the empty street. "I have all ten jewels! At last, I am the ruler! Bow before me! Ha ha ha ha!" With this, he hurled the staff up into the air, but jumped as a green ball of energy hit the staff, knocking it out of the air. Rubbing his head where the staff hit him, Mystery yelled, "Hey! What's going on? Oh, please, are you kidding me? The Teen Titans, you have to know that it's hopeless! I rule you now! Ha ha ha ha!" He howled with laughter as he saw the Teen Titans. Beast Boy whispered,

"Any of you know the number for the mental hospital? I think he needs a sedate."

"Hey! I heard that!" Mystery called out, looking slightly mad. Beast Boy nervously chuckled. Mystery frowned before hurling the staff at them, wincing upon placing his cast-covered leg on the ground. "Aw, my poor leg's broken thanks to you Titans! Well, actually, the older ones! But, it does not matter! Staff, get them! Ha ha ha ha!" The staff soared towards the Teen Titans. But they didn't move, and sure enough, the staff crumbled up as if it had hit a barrier. "What? Aw, man! That's so unfair!" Mystery whined. Robin grinned as he called out,

"Teen Titans-" He began but was broken off by Beast Boy who said,

"GO!" With this, Starfire and Raven leapt into the air as Cyborg and Beast Boy, as an African lion, ran towards Mystery, followed closely by Robin. Raven arrived first only to have the staff shine painfully brightly in her eyes, causing her to fall back. The staff shot a gooey blob of dark substance that covered Starfire's eyes and hands, confusing her. As Cyborg neared, a bright bolt of electric shot from the moonstone, yet again crashing his systems. With Cyborg down, Beast Boy roared as he leapt. But Mystery bravely grabbed his left hind leg and swirled around, tossing him into the nearby dumpster. Suddenly, without looking, Mystery kicked his leg back, hitting Robin hard between the legs. The boy groaned before collapsing on the ground, curling into a ball.

Mystery grinned; it is so easy to beat them, he could beat the ones from home! His chance arrived as he heard a cry welcomed by the innocent and feared by the villains of his universe:

"Titans Together!"

888888

Sadly, this eleventh chappie's short! But, I still like it better over the old one. Please review! Or flame!


	13. Chapter 12

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

Mystery whirled around, and barely had time to avoid Nightwing's kick. As he hopped around as much as he could on a leg, busy avoiding Nightwing's kicking and punching, he had time to sent an electric bolt towards the older Cyborg. As he hoped, Cyborg stumbled, but instead of fainting, the man angrily rose, and began running once more. Mystery gulped when he saw a green Indian elephant came running in, small ears flapping. Mystery grinned suddenly; feinting a move, he managed to startle Cyborg, causing him to stumble into the Changeling's path. He grinned with satisfaction as they collided. Finally having them out of the fight, he could return his full attention to Nightwing, who has Mystery in a headlock. The insane man grinned as he looked up into the blue sky.

The older Starfire snarled as she dove towards him, reaching her top speed at nearly Mach three. Mystery suddenly jerked, pulling Nightwing in her way! She tried to pull up, and succeed into altering her path so only her feet grazed Nightwing's head. It was enough, however, to knock him out. Seeing the limp body that was Nightwing, the alien growled. Aiming her hands, she let loose two magna-colored rays which missed Mystery by mere inches, leaving two smoldering pits behind. Green eyes blazing, she shot more rays at him.

The starbolts vaporized whether it hit as Mystery continues to dodge the deadly starbolts of the older Starfire. The woman growled furiously before hurling herself at him; she succeeds at punching him through a white SUV nearby. Tugging off the bumper sticker, Mystery turned it around, reading, "E.R. Nurse. Pass me now, see me later. Ha ha ha ha! That's hilarious! OOF!" Hitting the brick wall of the nearby car wash, he winced. As Starfire rushed towards him, reaching her top speed, Mystery leapt out of the way. She slammed through the wall, briefly dazed, but swiftly turned around, hands alit. But the staff zoomed in, hurling a similar gooey substance at the alien, hitting her hands and eyes. Finally taking the older Starfire down, Mystery sighed. "Whew… now, for the finale!"

Grinning like the madman he is, Mystery clutched the staff, which had begun to glow brightly, blue electricity sparking. Suddenly, he slammed the staff's butt on the ground; electric shot into the ground and into the defeated Titans. All screamed, and both Starfires' hair frizzled badly, before blacking out utterly. His grin changed into a frown as he realized something.

"Wait! Where's the Raven from home? I didn't hear her!" His question was quickly answered by the long swooping blue cloak in front of him as the person wearing it hollered furiously;

.:_MYSTERY! How dare you! How _dare_ you! You shall pay!_:. Raven's eyes shone bright red with blood lust as the demoness's soul-self tore itself from the slim body and rushed towards the stunned man. As it swallowed him, he screamed, a scream of never-ending terror.

"NOOOO!" The Titans, both versions, stumbled dizzily to their feet as they stared in horror, hearing Mystery's screams. It was as if he will never stop screaming, as if the terror would never end. Finally, the older Raven's eyes softened back to the original ice-cold blue as she gently dropped the stolen jewels from her soul-self. Picking them up, she put the sapphire in the younger Raven's hands as she turned to the Titans and said,

.:_Come, friends. We must return the stolen jewels. I shall open the portal._:. With those words, a swirl of darkness appeared and grew until it's big enough to fit both Cyborgs. Nightwing shook Robin's hands, saying,

"Thanks for helping us stop Mystery. Next time we're here, we'll know where to go." Grinning, Nightwing turned, and along with the Titans, disappeared into the black portal. As the darkness faded, the Teen Titans smiled. They knew that they would never forget. Never.

888888

Only one more chappie before the end of this story! Please review or flame!


	14. Epilogue

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans.

Summary: Teen Titans meets New Titans… read on and find out! A revised version of Teen Titans meets Teen Titans. Much better!

Well, guys, because I'm so embarrassed by the original story, I decided to revise it- basically, rewrite everything after the first chappie. Enjoy!

888888

In a dark alley, a portal grew. Out of it came a man in black, blue and yellow clothes. His mask concealed his features as he watched a cyborg, a green man, a golden alien and a cloaked demoness stepped out, followed by a shadow shaped like a bird. Nightwing grinned as he asked, "So, should we drop him at the jail or take him to the mental hospital?" Changeling sniggered as Cyborg answered,

"The loony bin! The poor guy gotta be there!" With this, Raven said nothing as her soul-self took off into the direction of the place. Starfire grinned as she took into the sky, followed by Raven and the Changeling in the form of an osprey, Cyborg leaping, as Nightwing hopped on his motorcycle. She smiled as she saw the island filled with trees, and in the middle, a T-shaped tower. Rising even higher, Starfire happily cried out,

"We're home!"

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans sat around a table, arguing about what kind of pizza they should get.

"Dudes! Let's get the veggies!" Beast Boy.

"No way, man! Let's get double sausage and pepperoni!" Cyborg.

"Black olives!" Robin.

"Mint frosting, pickles and bananas!" Starfire.

**Get your own pizzas. I would like some garlic cheese…** Raven.

As they sat around munching on their pizza slices, Robin piped up, "Hey, didn't that's how the morning started?"

888888

Finally, the last chappie! I hope you enjoy the story, Hekatie! For the others, I have only one thing to say….

My dears, have an excellent day! Ha ha ha ha!


	15. Answer to reviews

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans: Take 2

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: The Teen Titans meets New Titans… what do that mean? Read on and find out! Much better than the original one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of the Teen Titans.

888888

"All right, because CrazyDeafGirl asked us to answer the reviews, we're here," Robin said, "All ten of us." Finishing, he gestured behind him at the Teen Titans and the New Titans who all, minus the Ravens, waved.

"Y'all, there's only two reviewers! OrchDork18, an' CherryRose174! That's really harsh." The younger Cyborg exclaimed upon seeing the reviews. Beast Boy nodded as he said,

"Yeah, and there are over two hundred hits to this story. That's really sad." He said. Changeling commented,

"Well, since none of you're going to start, so I guess that the job falls to moi, the handsomest guy in the group. Let's see… oh, really funny, OrchDork18, nice to see you think that me being hurt's funny." Pouting, Gar crossed his arms. The younger Raven glanced at him as she asked,

**Kory gave you a bruise between your legs? That's funny, and I should do that to Beast Boy someday…** Beast Boy gulped when he heard Raven. Nightwing shook his head before saying,

"CherryRose174's complaining about the author changing the tenses… hey, she did do that! How come?" Glancing at the older Starfire, Nightwing waited for her to answer.

"Well, as the penname states, the author is deaf. She uses sign language to communicate at home, and that language have no tenses, so she's always having a hard time with that, so she apologies if she confused the readers with her tenses." Finishing, Kory tossed the paper she was reading away, commenting, "Man, the author sure likes to make excuses."

The older Cyborg nodded before he read the next review. "Hey, y'all. CherryRose174 thinks we're out of character! What, if she's talkin' about the kiddies, then, nah, the author git 'em right, it's the other writers that's keepin' gittin' their characters wrong. If she's talkin' about us older ones, then she shoulda read some comic books from 1980s an' then she can see for herself that the author's tryin' her best, but our characters' really hard ta do, though she's ninety percent sure she git us older ones' characters right. The best comic books ta check out woulda be the graphic novels, either the Terror of Trigon or the Judas Contact. Hope that helps." Finally finishing, Vic looked at the younger Starfire.

She nodded, reading her piece of paper, saying, "The nicknames in the story were taken from the comic books, titled The Tale of the Teen Titans and the New Teen Titans, of 1980s, were real. Garfield called Victor Rust-Bucket quite often, and both Garfield and Victor named Richard Short-pants because his Robin costume had no pants. As for Raven, Victor always called her Witch and on several occasions Garfield named her Witchy-poo. Victor called Koriand'r Starry and Goldie whereas Garfield called her Golden Beauty. Victor called Garfield many names; among the more popular would be Saladhead and Green-Genes, although somebody once called him Anchovies Dip. The author hopes that help."

Stopping, the younger Starfire looked up at the older Raven as she peered down at her note. .:_The author wishes to applaud CherryRose174; the reason the young Raven was struggling with pain inside her was because every time she or I used our healing powers, we draw the pain into us, and we usually can dispel them, but when we both are in the same universe, our powers cancel each other, making it impossible for us to expel the pain. Also, the author felt that "Titans go!" is indeed the young ones' motto, as seeing they always said it. She hopes that answer some questions._:. Coming to a stop, the older Raven simply looked up. Robin grinned as he said,

"Well, now that we've finished answering all the reviews, we can go back to eating pizza!" With this, Robin and the Teen Titans took off to the pizza parlor. Gar's stomach rumbled as he said,

"Pizza sounds great. Mebbe we shoulda get some, too? Rust-Bucket's paying!" With this, he took off running as Vic hollered after him,

"No way, Green-Genes! I ain't payin'! Yer payin'! Ya gotta more cash than me!" Kory laughed as she and Nightwing followed Vic and Gar. Raven stayed behind as she softly whispered,

.:_CrazyDeafGirl, I do hope you are pleased with the results. I shall go and join Koriand'r and Richard. People, the author wishes for me to ask you to review._:. As the older Raven finished, the younger Raven came back, adding,

**And she just told me that if you guys don't review, she will be forced to write a story about the murder of her most favortie Titans, who would be the both versions of Ravens and Starfires. I don't want to die, so REVIEW! **Calming down, the younger Raven melted into the ground as the older Raven vanished in a cloud of smoke.

888888

Yeah… hope that helps. C'mon, people, review! I don't like the hit counter because it can't tell me how the people like my story! Please review!

CherryRose174, I guessed that you're a girl, but if you're a boy, I'll fix it, ok?

Thanks, guys, and please review. I'm serious. Please.


End file.
